galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Heaven takeover at Server 02 - Ursa Minor/@comment-20123057-20140921154525
Due to people editing this wiki page, the original article shall be posted here where it can not be edited by non-administrators. Feel free to share opinions and critical thoughts in the reply section but do not edit the wiki article itself to express your opinion. This page is about how Heaven Corps from Server o2 (Ursa Minor, Armor Games) managed to take over Rogue League corps and thus became the unchallenged ruling Corps at the server. People involvedBewerken xｘＸＥＣＸｘx - 2nd in Command at Heaven Corps ShogunXLR - Leader of Heaven corps Plasmatik - former leader of Rogue Corps ArchDuke - former 2nd in command at Rogue Sistertsifer - Former 2nd in command at Rogue What happenedBewerken Heaven is a Corps where BP sharing is done by strict rules. Because Heaven kept the higher BPs in their Corps they became very powerful quickly. Some of the biggest MP spenders are members of Heaven, adding more power to the Corps. ShogunXLR is the leader of this corps. xｘＸＥＣＸｘx Came to the server a day after it was launched. After he joined Heaven he rose in ranks rather quickly and did the diplomacy and intelligence gathering for Heaven Corps. RogueLegion, (founded by Plasmatik) was the only corps that could compete with Heaven. Neither Heaven or RL wanted an all out war so an alliance was made. This somewhat uneasy alliance held for 2 months. xｘＸＥＣＸｘx was actively recruiting people from RogueLeague to join Heaven. When no more people came over, he made a plan to take over RL as a whole. First he destablised RogueLegion by influencing the Corps leader and making screenshots to use against her at later times. These screenshots contained sensative information about RogueLeague and were used to negatiate Plasmatiks leave. After Plasmatik left, Sistertsifer became the new leader. xｘＸＥＣＸｘx becan to persuade ArchDuke (2nd in command at RogueLeague) to come to Heaven, with succes. Then he and xｘＸＥＣＸｘx began drawing more and more Rogue members to Heaven. xｘＸＥＣＸｘx used this to drain the motivation and dedication of RogueLeague members, including Sistertsifer. on 15-09-2013, xｘＸＥＣＸｘx managed to pursuade Sistertsifer to hand over RogueLeagion corps to an Alt of xｘＸＥＣＸｘx . Several hours later Rogue-members noticed this and a big arguement came to life. Basicly, Heaven was holding the RogueLeague corps for ransom. The members or RogueLeague could get their corps back if they donated 200M resources to their Corps. xｘＸＥＣＸｘx , beeing colonel there, would use those resources to make one strong RBP which Heaven corps would take over. After xｘＸＥＣＸｘx took over RogueLeague, it was the beginning of the end for the Rogues. Several people rage quit and complaints were filed thru Livechat suppport. xｘＸＥＣＸｘx was rightfully accused of using Alternative Accounts. Therefore, fearing that IGG would delete his accounts, he donated everything he had to Heaven Corps and gave away his ships and commanders. He gave control of RogueLegion to another Heaven member so the colonel position at Rogue would remain in Heaven hands. After xｘＸＥＣＸｘx took over RogueLegion, more people from Rogue came to Heaven. With RogueLegion main corps in Heaven Hands, Rogue members went to their 2nd corps (RogueTrainingCorps, RTC) to go on from there. From that point on, Heaven is dominant on Server 02, Ursa Minor at ArmorGames. They now control 5 corps of the top 10, beeing Heaven(1), RogueLegion (2), PoundTown (5), MAD (6), MADjr (7). At this moment, RogueLeague members declined to pay the ransom. It is uncertain how this will develop further. Some rogues stopped playing, others joined other corps or started new ones like Manticore and Universal Robot. At the urging of angry Rogue members, IGG banned xｘＸＥＣＸｘx ' s account and the alt he had used to take over Rogue . IGG, however, in an acknowledgement of xｘＸＥＣＸｘx ' s unparalleled gamesmanship, imposed only a 24-hour ban on xｘＸＥＣＸｘx ' s main account. There are unconfirmed reports that IGG is planning to develop a new hull in xｘＸＥＣＸｘx ' s honor, to commemorate his heretofore unprecedented masterwork of statecraft. Very few people knew of xｘＸＥＣＸｘx his plan to take over RogueLegion. He could not have done it without the help of several of his close friends who shall not be named.